


Cheesecake Bites

by WishaDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Cheesecake, Dessert, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Naughty, Romance, SuperCorp, hint of smut, kara and lena dating, kara and lena in relationship, physical treat, relatonsip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara has an especially good slice of cake that makes Lena jealous.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Cheesecake Bites

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt from pervinthemirror

Lena and Kara met up at a pastry shop for a treat. They both deserved it after a long week of fighting super villains.

Kara ordered the cheesecake while Lena got the tiramisu.

The Italian dessert was good, but not as good as Kara was making her cheesecake sound. She was letting out satisfied moans and groans of pleasure that were doing things to Lena that would make an old lady say, “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“This is so good, Lena,” moaned Kara, as her eye lids fluttered with ecstasy, “You should have a bite.”

She offered a forkful to her as Lena shook her head.

“Unlike you, Kara, I can’t just eat whatever. I’ve already had my sugar intake for the day,” she motioned to her empty plate.

Kara made a shrug like you’re missing out as she put the fork in her mouth, closing her eyes as her head dropped back as if she had been hit with flavor waves of pleasure. “This has to be the cheesecake they were eating on Friends. It tastes as good as that cake looked.”

Lena could feel the temperature in the room rise as she bit her lip and looked away. But hearing the sounds Kara was making without seeing what was causing them only made it worse.

Eventually the torture ended and Lena was relieved to see Kara done. Before she could offer paying for the treats, Kara motioned for the waitress to come over.

“I’ll have a second slice.”

That was it. This was too much for Lena to take. Before the waitress could finish writing down the order Lena slammed the cash down on the table and took Kara’s hand. The blonde looked surprised, giving in as Lena pulled her to the patisserie’s door.

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

Lena turned, getting in close as she told her, “Fly us home.”

“What?”

“Fly us home and do to me what you planned to do to that second slice of cake.”

“Lena, what are you,” Kara looked confused until she noticed the look in Lena’s eyes, “Oh,” a redness traveled up from her cheeks to her ears as her tone lowered, “Oh.”

  
  


A half hour later, Kara sat up in bed eating a whole cheesecake as Lean lay breathless beside her.

“Mmm,” Kara let out a satisfied moan as she savored the sweet bite.

Lena let out a disgruntled groan s she rolled onto her side, propping up her head on her hand. “Okay, you know what, this is ridiculous, give me a piece.”

Kara smiled, “You won’t regret it.”

She handed a forkful over. Lena stared at it for a moment before taking a bite. Instantly her eyes closed, fluttering with ecstasy as she let out a low moan.

“Oh, this really is good, Kara.” She didn’t give the fork back as she use it to take another scoop. She let out another satisfied groan as her body practically quivered with ecstasy. She was so engrossed in the feeling she did not notice the frown on Kara’s face.

When she went for a third piece Kara pulled the cake away,” Hey” setting it on the bedside.

“What gives?”

“That’s enough.”

Lena looked past her to the cake. “Why?”

Kara got her attention again as she put her leg over Lena’s body, straddling her as she said, “Because I’m not letting some cake evoke better sounds from you than me.”

Lena’s lips curled into a smile, “Kara Danvers, are you saying you are jealous of a cake?”

Kara shook her head as she leaned into her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips, “Not for long.”

The cake was forgotten in the sweetness of an entirely different treat.


End file.
